


Valentine's Day 2020

by ChibiDashie



Series: The Magic Almanac [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nationverse, Platonic Relationships, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDashie/pseuds/ChibiDashie
Summary: It’s Valentine’s day for Mary, and she has a crisis on who she likes as a crush: Fitzgerald, the local child actor making it big for the stage and one of Mary's classmates, or Sealand, a friend and playmate who is also a big brother figure to her. No matter, she makes nice surprises for them with a little help from the nations.
Relationships: Sealand & Original Female Character
Series: The Magic Almanac [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424335





	Valentine's Day 2020

**Author's Note:**

> A nice anon on Tumblr suggested the idea, and I never thought of doing a Valentine's day thing because Mary is literally a child, but then I remembered that kids give valentine's cards to each other at school. Plus I wanted to expand Mary and Sealand's relationship as well :D

It was just the day before Valentine's Day, and Mary was making valentine's cards for her classmates as well as goodie bags filled with all sorts of candies. Since she had to go through so much, she asked for a little help from a friend: America. The two were in the Manor ballroom, as it was mostly empty for the day; a perfect environment for sprawling out the tools they need for this rather ambitious project. America then noticed one of the Valentine's cards Mary made was rather different than the rest.

"Who is this Fitzgerald dude?" America asked Mary as he observed the card, "Theres an awful lot of heart stickers here, Mary."

"Fitzgerald is one of my friends, Mr. America!" Mary exclaimed, "He loves the theater!"

"Oh, now I remember! The theater kid!" America then had a sudden realization on what this could mean. He grinned and looked over at Mary. "Ooooh, Mary's got a crush on someone~!" He playfully teased as he poked her. Mary hid her face in embarrassment as she curled up into a little ball, giggling while America poked her.

"No tickle time right now! We're going to finish these v-day cards!" America announced, but as he was going to say another thing, Mary took out something she made all by herself.

"Look Mr. America, I made this for you!" She squeaked as she held up a crayon drawing of her and America, "I made this at school for you!" The drawing was pretty typical for Mary's art skill; she used those really big crayons that was quite limited in colors, yet provided grip for Mary's tiny hands. Her name was written on top of the drawing as well so America can at least remember who made it for him. Upon seeing the drawing, America looked like he was about to cry happy tears.

"Awwwww! You shouldn't have!" He exclaimed, "Come give your big bro a big hug!" Mary walked over to America and hugged him, while he hugged back rather tightly. His hugs provided warmth, despite the fact he was also wobbling while hugging Mary. Soon enough, he flopped over on the floor while still hugging Mary; she was essentially laying on his chest now.

"I love you very much, Mr. America," Mary said, "You're the bestest big brother I could ever ask for!"

"I love you too, Mary." He sat back up while still holding Mary and gave her a little kiss on the forehead, soon continuing to gently wobble her while hugging her.

"Mr. America?"

"Yeah?"

"There's someone else I like to give a thing on Valentine's other than Fitzgerald."

"And who could that be?"

"I also like Sealand, too."

"Yeah, I kind of knew that anyways."

"How did you know?"

"Well I mean I did see you and Sealand play together a lot! Heck, even on Christmas you were together! He's your prince charming!"

"But what about Fitzgerald?"

"Bah, he wouldn't know! How about you give both Fitzgerald and Sealand a really nice Valentine, they will really appreciate it!"

"What if Sealand finds out?"

"Who cares! Come on Mary, make something nice for the Dads and Sealand! I can make something for Grandpa Britain and you can give it to him!"

"And then I can draw everyone and hang it up in here!"

"Mary...You are an absolute genius!" America grabbed Mary and began to spin her around. "You're such a smarty pants, you!"

Mary giggled but soon wobbled about because America spun her around excessively. He then plopped back down on the beautiful ballroom floor along with Mary in his arms. "Huh, it looks like we finished your valentine's cards for your classmates. Time sure flies when you're having fun!"

"Now I wanna do some for the countries because I already made one for you!"

"Aww, that's sweet of you! You don't wanna make everyone else feel left out and that's really wholesome, dude!"

Mary began to grab blank pieces of paper and draw on them with some crayons she brought along. One by one, she created art that would bring joy to the near-immortal guardians of the almanac that kept her, the bearer of the almanac, safe and satisfied. She then began to make a really long banner by gluing many pieces of paper together to the point it was much longer than Mary herself. Now you see, it was so long that Mary would actually have to walk all around it to decorate this long banner.

Everything was all done! The valentines for Mary's classmates were ready to be handed out, as well as the valentine's for her classmates and of course, her teacher. Mary gathered the valentines she made for the nations and began to go all around Friendship Manor to give them out.

First was a valentine for England; even America pitched in and made one for him, though it was sealed in a letter. Mary knocked on the door that lead to his cozy cottage and waited for him to come out.

"Ah, hello Mary!" He greeted, "Did you need me for anything, dear?"

"I made you a valentine!" Mary exclaimed, "Mr. America made one too!"

"Let me see America's first. He's going to probably disappoint me, but who knows."

He opened up the envelope, only to get disappointment in the end. It was clearly a really bad valentine's card with a really bad drawing of America and England. He was about to read it, until it contained some very profane and not proper language.

"Mary, I know how much you love America, but please don't ever write like he does."

"What did he write?"

England sighed and took a deep breath. "Well, he did call me a grandpa but it does have a lot of naughty words little ladies like you should never see. Even so, I can see you have something for me too, and I can already tell that it is much better than America's."

Mary gave England the valentine she made and patiently looked up as he opened it. She can tell his heart swelled up upon seeing Mary's creation. "Aww! How sweet of you, Mary!" She went up to England to hug him as he embraced her back awkwardly, mostly patting her head. "I will cherish this card forever, my dear. I really appreciate that I have gotten a valentine's day card, especially from you, the bearer of the almanac!"

Mary, still hugging his leg, looked up. "That's because my mama said it's always good to be nice!"

"Well, she is very right about that. Do you have any more valentines you're going to give out?"

"Lots, especially to the new friends I made!" 

"Oh? Like who?"

"Ah...Mr. Neddie, Mr. Turkey, Mr. Switzerland, Mr. Lithuania, Mr. Estonia, Mr. Latvia-"

"It's nice that you made so many new friends, Mary."

"And I especially want to do something nice for someone I love very much!" 

"Oh? Is it Germany?"

"No, silly! It's Sealand!"

"Oh, Sealand! I saw you two get along very well. He's like a big brother and a playmate all at once! You wanted to do something special for him, huh?"

"Mr. America said he'll help too!"

"Well, I'll let you go deliver the rest of your cards to everyone else in the manor, alright? Thank you so much for caring about me, Mary. It means so much that a little lady, let alone, the bearer of the Almanac, would appreciate an old soul like me." 

"Always and forever!" Mary put down the valentines she made for the other countries and ran up to England, hugging him once again. England knelt down and rubbed her head, soon giving a little kiss on the forehead. After that, Mary began her great trek to give out so many valentines for her friends that meant so much to her.

Whenever Mary delivered a valentine, it was rather simple: she went to the door she needed to go to and simply slipped the valentine underneath the door. It worked wonders; the nations that she gave them to were surprised to see such a thing appear out of nowhere, only to see that it came from Mary. It was a rather nice surprise to them, and many gathered to see what they got in their valentines cards, praising Mary on how sweet she is that she took her time to do this for so many countries. 

The very next day, Mary was arriving at school, holding tightly onto the special valentine's card she made for Fitzgerald. It was very special, as she made it with love and used as much glitter glue and crayons as possible. Inside of the card read _To Fitzgerald, Love, Mary_ with bits of glitter on the words themselves. As Mary was about to enter school, she saw Fitzgerald approach behind Mary with some of her other friends, Angelina, Freya, and Evie. 

"Mary!" Fitzgerald called, "Right behind you!"

She turned over to see Fitzgerald handsomely dressed in his usual white shirt, black suspenders and trousers, and a comfortable pair of converse for the sake of using them in gym class. Mary's heart skipped a beat upon seeing him, trying her best to hide the card she made for him. 

"Hey, what's that behind you?" Freya asked, seeing the card behind Mary's back. 

Mary was just about to sweat until she relaxed her arms and held it out to Fitzgerald. "It's for Fitzgerald." Mary said, defeated. "I made this for him."

"I mean, you don't have to give it to me now, Mary." Fitzgerald said, "But I do appreciate it." Mary looked up at Fitzgerald who gently took the card out of Mary's hand. "I'll open it when we get to pass our valentine's cards out!"

"Thanks, Fitzgerald." 

Hours passed as Mary and her comrades went on through the school day. She did eventually get picked up at school from America to get home...literally! 

As Mary was getting out of school, she saw America waiting nearby and ran up to him. "Mr. Americaaaaa!"

"Hey Mary! Is that your friends over there?" He noticed Fitzgerald, Angelina, Freya, and Evie following Mary to America. 

"Yeah!" 

"Aw dude, they must be so awesome! You gotta bring them over some day, y'know? They gotta experience how much of a cool big bro I am!" 

"So you're Mr. America Mary keeps telling us about?" Fitzgerald asked as he tilted his head to him.

"Right so!" 

"But you don't even look like Mary, though. Her hair is brown and you're blonde."

"It's called me adopting her, ya goof!" He then picked up Mary and placed her on her shoulders. "Neeeigh, I am a horse!"

Mary and her friends laughed as he spun around with her on his shoulders.

"Well, I don't wanna keep you holding back, dudes and dudettes, but me and Mary gotta get back because we gotta do something special."

"Bye bye everyone~!" Mary said as she waved towards her friends.

As America took Mary back, he turned around to wave at Mary's friends. "Hey! Mary says he likes you!" America shouted to Fitzgerald.

Mary was so embarrassed that she pretty much faceplanted on America's head. Fitzgerald couldn't make out on what America said, but it must have been something about him and Mary. He shrugged it off, however. The other three spoke about how odd America was anyways, but in a good way.

Back in the Almanac, America still had Mary on his shoulders and eventually placed her back on the ground.

"Aight Mary, me and the gang were planning on doing your special surprise for Sealand," America began, "You go find Sealand and bring him back to the ballroom, yeah? We got that banner you made yesterday and we're gonna unravel it when Sealand comes!"

"Yeah!" Mary chirped while doing a little hop, "I'm going to find him!" Mary ran down the stairs from the mezzanine that led to her bedroom and ran across the ballroom and into Hall Europe while trying to not bump into anyone. She wondered whether Sealand was either with Sweden or Finland and took a quick guess by entering Sweden's door into his home.

"Sealand?" She called out while taking a peep inside Sweden's house, "Sealaaaaaaand~"

Instead of Sealand, however, Mary looked up to see Sweden hover over her.

"Hello, Mary." He said as he knelt down, "Are you looking for Sealand?"

"Yeah! I have a surprise for him!"

"Oh really now?"

Sweden picked up Mary and proceeded to carry her as he was searching for Sealand as well. You might think that's a little excessive, but Sweden, knowing Mary a bit and passing her by once in a while, knows that she does in fact enjoy being carried by others she trusts. Just as Mary was starting to get cozy in Sweden's arms and nearly forgot her actual mission, Sweden did indeed find Sealand watching a certain YouTuber that looks and acts like America. Sealand paused the video only to see his adoptive father carrying someone he considers a little sister.

"Sealand! It's you!" Mary exclaimed as Sweden placed her back on the ground,

"Yeah, it's me, Mary. Hey, did you see Chadtronic's new video?"

"Sealand, you're not going to let Mary watch him." Sweden interrupted, "He acts too much like America. Besides, Mary has something she wants to tell you."

"Wait, really?" Sealand was a bit puzzled, yet eager to know what Mary is about to tell him.

"I made a surprise for you!" Mary exclaimed, "Come on Sealand!" She grabbed his hand, despite Sealand being stronger than Mary.

"Alright, alright!" Sealand tried his best to catch up with Mary. "Where are we even going, anyways?"

"To the ballroom, silly!"

"What?! You're going to make me waltz with you?"

"No, silly! It's even better!"

Mary continued to drag Sealand to the ballroom that appeared to be its usual self, only that there's other nations present as well.

"Mary, why is England here?!" Sealand protested, soon crossing his arms. "You know he doesn't take me seriously that I'm going to be a big strong country!"

"You should at least be appreciative of what Mary has done for you, you brat!" England protested right back at him.

"Hey! No fighting dudes!" America interrupted, "You don't want to make Mary cry on a special day, do you?" He turned to Italy and Germany standing together, holding up a folded-up poster that they soon unraveled together. What they revealed was Mary's work of love; a long banner with a huge crayon drawing of Mary and Sealand holding hands. Some glitter fluttered down on the ballroom floor, as Mary had used probably too much glitter on her artistic masterpiece.

"You made this...for me?" Sealand looked down at Mary, tearing up at this amazing gesture that was a labor of love for the little girl. "Mary, that is so nice of you!"

Mary suddenly lunged towards Sealand, hugging him as the young boy caught Mary in his arms, hugging her right back. Sealand begin to spin around as the two laughed together, soon falling together on the ground.

"Oh, isn't this precious?" Italy said, "Their little hearts are just blossoming! I can't wait to see them get married~!"

"They're too young for marriage, dummkopf!" Germany growled a bit towards Italy, wanting to keep the two children's innocence in tact. "Besides, Mary is human anyways. A country cannot marry a human."

"Lighten up, Germany! It's only a silly joke! You do remember what today was, right?"

"Oh...ja..." he covered his face with a free hand, trying to hide the fact he is blushing in front of his comrades and two children.

"Thanks, Mary." Sealand said as he got up off the ground as Mary scooted off his chest, "It was a nice surprise, really. I'm going to hang this at my house!"

"Really?!" Mary squeaked excitedly, "That's super duper!"

"Sealand?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you a thingy?"

"You can tell me all the thingies, Mary!"

"I...um...gave someone at school a valentine today as well...and I really like him too."

Sealand laughed as Mary looked at him, confused. "Mary, that's okay! You're too young for a boyfriend, anyways!"

Mary giggled and hugged Sealand again, only a bit gentler. "You're still my bestest friend in the whooooooole world and I could never ever find another friend like you!"

"Awwww, Mary, you're so kind! You're really nice too and that's why we're best friends! Come on, Mary! I need help hanging up your drawing!"

The two stood up as Sealand snatched the banner out of Italy's hands, while Germany simply let go for the sake of being gentle in the first place. Right when Mary was going to follow Sealand into Hall Europe, Germany approached the little girl and knelt down.

"Mary, I'm so proud of you. You know how to brighten someone's day, and even my heart is melting."

"Your heart?!"

"Oh, it's just a saying. That means that I feel very warm inside because I saw you made Sealand happy."

Mary poked his tummy and looked up. "Right here?"

"Ja! Go have fun with Sealand, okay? Just play nice with each other."

"Okey dokey!" Mary hugged Germany and eventually followed Sealand back to Sweden's door in Hall Europe.

"Dude, you're such a dad." America said to Germany, who stood back up after Mary gave him a nice hug. "And you know it."

"Says you." Germany snarkily remarked back.

"Hey man, she called me big brother when I first came in her room!"

"And she called me Papa."

"Go be a dad somewhere else!" America said defeatedly, crossing his arms. "Wafflehanger." He knew he lost the argument and refused to show it.

"It's only cute when Mary says it. You make it sound disturbing and unappealing."

"Whatever."


End file.
